The present invention relates to a furniture hinge. More particularly, it relates to a furniture hinge which has a cup-shaped housing insertable in a recess of one furniture part and a hinge arm connectable to another furniture part.
Furniture hinges of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known furniture hinge, shackles or links are provided between the housing and the hinge arm, and one of the links is pivotally mounted on a pivot which is arrested in the housing and projects from a wall of the housing into the interior of the latter. The furniture hinge having the above-described construction encounters some difficulties in pivotal mounting of the pins in the region of the cup-shaped housing in the cases when the walls of the housing have low carrying capacity. The housing can have the low carrying capacity because it is composed of synthetic plastic material or because it is manufactured by a deformation process. When the housing is constituted of metal and manufactured, for example, by deep drawing, the walls of the housing in the region of hinge links which connect the housing with the hinge arm, are very thin. Thereby, these walls cannot provide for sufficient support for the straight link pins or pivots extending from the wall into the interior of the housing.